Killing Time
by Arora-and-Amira
Summary: A perfectly normal day turns into a horror story for the Doctor and his new husband, as the last person anyone would expect turns up with murder on their mind. Warnings: Murder, and some Gore.


So! This was a present for a friend, as they wanted someone to kill their character, and OC named Kevin, who is married to the Doctor. It's the first thing I've written in quite some time, and I quite like it.

* * *

It starts off as a normal day, Kevin wakes up in his husband's arms, they make breakfast together, laughing at something inconsequential, sharing sweet kisses and soft smiles. God, every minute with him reminds him more that he loves him, more than all than the stars in the sky, more than anyone who has lived or will live, he loves Theta. This thought rings through his mind intermittently throughout the day, as they run around Paris playing tourists, getting out of the TARDIS for once. Theta had suggested that they might enjoy some fresh air, and Paris truly was beautiful. It had been a lovely day, fantastic even, and when they walked through the door of the TARDIS they were munching on some delicious crepes and judging by the kisses they had stolen in the secluded streets and dark corners of the City of Lights, they were headed straight for their bedroom.

Of course, that picturesque moment is a bit marred by the blood splattered across the floor, and by Theta sitting in a dark pool of the blood, his head bowed, eyes on his hands clasped in his lap and covered in dried blood. But Theta is right beside him, eyes wide, hand on his shoulder, his expression flickering the way it does when that big beautiful brain of his is working overtime. Kevin's eyes take all this in in one swift glance before they are dragged back to the Theta on the floor, the Theta covered in blood, the Theta who is grinning up at them. It's a truly disturbing expression, manic, more a baring of teeth than an expression of joy. It's not something he's ever seen on his husband's face before. It… scares him. Never before has he been truly afraid of his husband before, but now…. A shiver races up his spine, and the hair on the back of his neck stands up straight. This isn't his husband.

"Hello Doctor, Kevin." It's oddly menacing, something just barely off in the inflection the man in the puddle of blood puts to the words. His face twists oddly, his eyes glinting madly. He stands smoothly, seemingly unaware of the blood dripping off of him, sliding his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels in just that way Kevin has seen his Theta do a thousand times before.

"Hello Doctor," His husband's voice is calm and cheery, but Theta's subtly sliding in front of him. Something is very wrong. "What's all this then? Bit of an odd decorating choice."

The other Doctor chuckles, and then he _moves_. In a movement almost too fast for him to follow his hand reappears from his pocket, this time with a gun in it, and he pulls the trigger, two, three, four times in quick succession. Theta grunts and Kevin shouts in shock, as his husband drops to the floor, bleeding heavily.

Kevin tries to go to his husband, to help him, to put pressure on the bleeding, but the monster wearing his love's face is on him before he can move, shoving him violently into the wall, and holding him off the floor by his throat even as Kevin's fingers scramble and claw at the ones holding him immobile.

"Tut tut. That won't do at all love. Can't have you touching him again. Can't have you making it worse. Breaking us any further. That's what you do you know, Kevin. You break everything you touch, shatter it completely. Turn it to shit." The monster laughs again, high and wild. Unhinged. The hand at his throat tightens, and the gun's muzzle is pressing into the underside of his chin, burning into him, still unbearably hot from when it was used to shoot his husband.

"I can't let you make it worse for us Kevin. I can't let you turn us into this. You make us a monster. Just like you were. You should have known better Kevin. Should have known that monsters don't get happy endings." And Kevin's vision is beginning to blur from a lack of oxygen, but he can hear his husband struggling to get up, to help him. He can hear the poison flowing from this monster's lips, and he can see the intent in his eyes, he knows that Theta won't get to him on time. So he does all that he can do.

"I love you, Theta." Kevin gasps out the words, and then there's a gunshot and a spray of blood, and Kevin is gone, just a corpse sliding to the ground. And Theta is screaming, screaming and throwing himself forward, towards his husband's murderer. But he's already been shot four times, and the other Doctor is faster.

"I told him. Monsters don't get happy endings." The other Doctor says softly, before he turns and strides away, moving faster and faster through the TARDIS, and he's running for the last time when he reaches the Eye of Harmony, leaving behind the corpse of the man he loved most in the universe once upon a time, and himself, sobbing on the floor.


End file.
